catalysts_and_roguesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciaran Belsyni
"Duty and honor are everything." Ciaran is a Blood Elf knight sworn in service to The Martyr and a member of The Beholder's Court. Despite her allegiances, she has sympathy for the other factions, and is willing to assist other Players in different factions when such actions don't directly conflict with her own orders; however, as a duty-focused warrior, there are very few Players she is would actually defy her own orders to protect. https://ciaranbelsyni.tumblr.com History Ciaran is from Quel'thalas, where she serves as a household knight and a sworn shield of Lady Liadrin, involved in gathering intelligence and scouting for her liege lady. Despite her affiliation with the Blood Knight order, she is neither a knight of the Silver Hand nor a paladin at all. She has at least a century of experience as a knight and a rogue. There's thirty notches in the hilt of her bastard sword, all filled with gold, silver, and copper - what they mean is known only to her, although she has won over a hundred single combats to the death in her decades as a knight. Appearance and Personality Ciaran is a tall woman with a slender build. She looks like a sword blade in elven form - beautiful, but cold and deadly. She almost always moves fluidly, with a dancer's grace, even when wounded or exhausted. Long blonde hair and seafoam green eyes add to the beauty, though her face is far from perfect - marred with a scar, the rest of her body is also covered with scars. She has two full sleeve tattoos on either arm. She changes her armor set depending on what she's doing. An extremely versatile warrior, she is comfortable in leathers, chainmail, or plate armor - and any combination thereof. She most frequently wears full or half-plate, her armor in white and gold, and adorned with a pure white silk cloak. The one thing she always wears with every set of armor is a desert cotton shemagh scarf that she usually wears as a simple scarf, or fashions into a hood to keep her hair our of her eyes and the weather or sun off of her head. Ciaran is extremely acerbic and difficult to get along with. Though an extremely loyal individual, she is also prone to sarcasm and is easily irritated. Skills Ciaran is a master duelist and one of the best fencers alive - however, her skills are only in the use of blades. Using any weapon other than a sword or a dagger, she is at best an average fighter. With a sword, she's capable of drawing her sword and cutting a fly in half mid-flight - starting ten meters away, and in under a second - her sword always goes exactly where she wants it to, with exactly as much force as she wants it to, exactly as quickly as she wants it to. She is also capable of using void magic both defensively and offensively, with a special talent for stealth and defense. As a knight, Ciaran is also capable of using a lance from horseback, and is a skilled rider, though by no means exceptional. She has no professional skills beyond basic enchanting, having devoted herself solely to the art of fencing since she was a small child. She has basic cooking skills acquired in her time on campaign. She speaks Thalassian and Common fluently. She speaks Qiraji and Shath'yar well, though heavily accented; her grasp of Orcish is tenuous, though she can make herself understood.